In The Driver's Seat
by Amerique
Summary: Based on the song In The Driver's Seat by John Schneider. Bo is running errands for Jesse. It starts out as a good day for Bo, and turns out to be a great day.


**Here's another short story based on a song. (I'm just full of ideas for these tonight lol) This one's based on the song In the Driver's Seat by John Schneider._

* * *

_ **

_In The Driver's Seat_

_**I got one foot on the gas  
I got one eye on the law  
I got my mind on that pretty little gal  
I passed about a mile ago  
There ain't no way you can catch me  
I got a car that can't be beat  
With a A-one, long gone, white line outlaw  
Sittin' in the driver's seat  
I'm in the driver's seat  
I'm in the driver's seat**_

Bo Duke was driving down the road in an orange 1969 Dodge Charger with a confederate flag painted on the room, a big 01 on both doors, and the name 'GENERAL LEE' above both doors. The local 'law enforcement' of Hazzard was right behind him in hot pursuit.

Bo's uncle, Jesse Duke, had wanted him to go into town to get some chicken feed. His older cousin Luke would have gone with him, but he was home sick with the flu, so that left the young blonde to get the feed alone. Not long ago, he had passed a young lady, who was driving towards town and ever since, Bo had had his mind on her.

He really didn't have to worry about the local fuzz, since Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane was one of the worst drivers around.

_**I got one hand on the wheel  
I got one long road ahead  
I got pity on you old smoky  
Gotta try to chase down Johnny Reb  
There ain't no way you can catch me  
I got a car that can't be beat  
With a A-one, long gone, white line outlaw  
Sittin' in the driver's seat  
I'm in the driver's seat  
I'm in the driver's seat  
I'm in the driver's seat**_

Bo was enjoying the little game of cat and mouse, Rosco being the cat, and Bo being the mouse, that they had been 'playing'. Bo had a grin on his face that would rival the Cheshire cat's. Ol' Rosco was also grinning. He lived to chase the Duke boys and actually enjoyed chasing them.

The General Lee sped down the highway, with a Hazzard County patrol car somewhere behind, sirens blaring. Bo loved to give Rosco or one of his deputies a run for their money, which usually ended up in either Boss Hogg's pockets or in Cooter Davenports, since Cooter was the local mechanic and was almost always having to repair a patrol car after Bo or Luke made them wreck.

_**I only know one way to live  
And that way's my way  
And you can try to tame me if you must  
But you'll just hear me flyin' down that old highway  
And all you'll see of me is a big ol' cloud of dust  
Yeah**_

Rosco kept up the chase, but wasn't having any luck catching the General Lee and Bo.

Bo spotted a sign that warned motorists of a dip in the road. Grinning, Bo stepped on the accelerator. The General hit the dip in the road and was airborne, kicking up a cloud of dust upon take off. Rosco took his eyes off the road as he watched the orange Charger soar through the air and land several feet away. While Rosco's eyes were on the General, he had let his car drive off the road, hitting a mound out dirt.

Bo stopped the General and waited to see if Rosco was alright. When the bumbling sheriff climbed out of his car, Bo smiled and took off again.

_**I got one foot on the gas  
I got one eye on the law  
I got my mind on that pretty little gal  
I passed about a mile ago  
There ain't no way you can catch me  
I got a car that can't be beat  
With a A-one, long gone, white line outlaw  
Sittin' in the driver's seat  
I'm in the driver's seat**_

Bo was only a few miles from the farm when out of the blue, ol' Enos Strate decided to play tag. Grinning, Bo stepped on the gas again and sped away. Bo thought it was his lucky day, when he spotted another pretty gal driving in the opposite direction.

What was only supposed to take Bo an hour to do, ended up taking him nearly the entire afternoon. As Enos gave him more of a chase then Rosco had, it took Bo longer to loose the deputy. After he had lost him almost the same way he'd lost Rosco, Bo turned around and headed to town, hoping the girl he'd passed the first time was still there.****

With a A-one, long gone, white line outlaw  
Sittin' in the driver's seat  
I'm in the driver's seat  
I'm in the driver's seat  
I'm in the driver's seat

In the end, Bo ended up getting home around suppertime. He'd gotten a lecture from Jesse about not calling in to let everyone know he'd be late. Bo sighed with relief when he just got the lecture instead of a trip the woodshed.

All in all, the day hadn't been a total waste. Not only did Bo and the General got a good workout from running from Rosco and Enos, Bo also found the girl he'd seen the first time, but he also managed to get a date with her for Saturday night.

After dinner, Bo went to bed. Since Luke was still sick, he was still in bed. Bo changed into his nightclothes and flopped down on his bed, a large smile on his face.

* * *

**Please feed Iggy, he's still hungry. Thank you!**


End file.
